


Love in the shadows

by Rosaphantomhive1221



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Assassination, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Earl - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shifter, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, panther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaphantomhive1221/pseuds/Rosaphantomhive1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness<br/>Unforgiving<br/>Endless.</p>
<p>That's how Mae felt. Forever alone, and forever stark in the darkness.<br/>She was hurt, she was scarred, but she wasn't scared.there was on,y one thing Mae feared and that was her parents; Gillian and Markus. Her abusive parents. They abused Mae all because she was different. Mae was born with two black panther ears on her head.<br/>Mae wasn't the only one to be hurt. Mae had a younger brother who was abused too. Grell Sutcliffe was abused as he had large sharp shark teeth.<br/>The only sibling that was loved was Lisa. The little angel of mother an father.</p>
<p>When Grell grew up he wanted to become a grim reaper.<br/>When Lisa grew up she wanted to become a Angel.</p>
<p>But when Mae grew up she wanted to become a assassin.<br/>The most dangerous assassin there was actually; The Black Panther</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay!
> 
> Ok in this story we are going to start when Sebastian was locked up in the tower and Ciel in prison. Also I am making Ciel 17 years old.
> 
> THANKYOU for reading and please KUDOS... Xxx

Darkness

Unforgiving

Endless.

That's how Mae felt. Forever alone, and forever stark in the darkness. She was hurt, she was scarred, but she wasn't scared.there was on,y one thing Mae feared and that was her parents; Gillian and Markus.

Her abusive parents. They abused Mae all because she was different. Mae was born with two black panther ears on her head. Mae wasn't the only one to be hurt. Mae had a younger brother who was abused too.

Grell Sutcliffe was abused as he had large sharp shark teeth. The only sibling that was loved was Lisa. The little angel of mother an father.

When Grell grew up he wanted to become a grim reaper.

When Lisa grew up she wanted to become a Angel.

But when Mae grew up she wanted to become a assassin.

The most dangerous assassin there was actually; The Black Panther.

The Black Panther was the most feared assassin in the underworld, higher than the underworld. In the entire world. The Black Panther was silent and deadly. No one knew who it was and looked like. No one ever would. All thanks to close ties to the supernatural, and the ability to turn into a panther.

**********~><~**********

Mae growled as the rusty shackle dug into her wrist. The open wound slowly being infected with the disgusting amber parasite. Mae hated how shed had to act like she was captured to be able to kill the guards here.

The only reason she was here was because Grell had got into trouble with will again. That and Lisa had allowed a angel to escape to earth. The crazy angel that was right now whipping the Demon next to Mae. As the angel finished whipping the demon Mae had enough, she was restless, hurt and really wanted to have a cigarette. It was obvious that the demon was not going to talk, from what Mae did know, was that demons got aroused on pain, all the whip was doing was making the demon have a tent in his pants. "Oi angel!" Mae called attracting the attention if the seething angel. The demon looked over at the woman as the angel and shifter started to discuss something that he couldn't hear properly. All that the demon knew was that the woman had black ears and a tail, looking awfully a lot like a cat. He adored cats...

"He ain't gonna listen to you. Ya obsessed white flying shit." Mae growled clenching her fists to stop her from shifting from semi-human to growling panther. The angel jumped into action as soon as the insult slid off of the shifters tongue. But the shifter was ready. As soon as the angel was within a foot to reach Mae jumped forward, her claws spread out and poised scratching along the angels chest.

The hand cuff had broken due to the pressure that Mae had used. The smell of blood had the demon looking back up at the two women. He was surprised to see that the woman with cat ears had jumped off of the wall and stomping on the angel. He was amazed that she was even able to escape the puritans evil clutches. As soon as the angel was out cold the woman took a cigarette from her pocket and place it at her lips, then with a click of her fingers the cigarette caught light and she took a long drag. A deep satisfied sight leaving her lips as the tobacco entered her lungs.

"My, my. The little kitty will die faster with that harmful thing in her lungs." He purred breaking the cuffs himself and jumping to the ground. His body in a low crouch as he let his wounds heal for the next few moments.

When he looked back up again he was surprised to see the woman in front of him. A smirk on her red lips and a dangerous glint in her eyes. It was then the man had the time to inspect the raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Bright bluish green eyes that were slitted slightly with fair porcelain skin. Blood red lips and- now at a closer inspection- panther ears and a tail.

"I'm not a kitten or cat demon." She hissed backing him into the wall slightly, then bought her lips up to his ear and blew the smoke past his neck. The demon shuddered and looked into her eyes as she smiled with a fang showing.

"I'm a panther. Perfectly capable of catching a crow just like you." She purred before disappearing into the shadows, a goodbye flick with her tail. The man shook his head. A signature smile on his lips as he chuckled.

"The young master will be interested in this" and at that exact moment he heard his masters call.

"Finally".....

\-------- WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER...??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian informs Ciel about Mae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Ciel wasn't too happy having to wait more than three minutes for his demon butler To turn up. The day that Ciel had became that demons master he demanded to be obeyed, and right now his order was not being obeyed. In fact, it was like he was being ignored, then-

 "My lord." His demon butler was standing in the middle of a destruction of disaster. His tail coat perfectly crisp and neat and his hair tousled into soft wisps. Not a single scratch or scrape on his toned body; not that he was looking or anything.

recently Ciel had been feeling these weird emotions, always ignoring that and using excuses of his teenage hormones. Deep inside Ciel knew he was kidding himself. But he just wasn't ready to admit that he was actually attracted to his butler, it was scandalous and unheard of. especially with Elizabeth always on his back discussing the upcoming wedding that he had to attend. Unfortunately he had to be present on his wedding day...

the sound of someone clearing their throat had Ciel looking towards his demon butler who was looking behind the master. His eyes full of a odd emotion, but not one Ciel had never seen. it was the emotion that usually entered his eyes when he saw a cat, or something that intrigued.

slowly turning in his heel Ciel came face to face with a girl- No, a woman. She was looking right at him with a cigarette in between Her lips. Her eyes held curiosity and a emotion that he knew all to well; suffering. The woman was suffering silently on the inside. What had caused her to suffer?

when the woman tipped her head to the side, and that was then that Ciel noticed the black furry ears poking out of the top of her head. the young man was pretty sure that it was not normal to actually have ears out the top of a head. Maybe Sebastian knew all about it. 

Turning to said demon butler Ciel noticed how Sebastian's eyes were now fully trained on him. His eyes glowing their demonic pink and his fangs peeking through his lip slightly.

 "My apologies sir. I was held back by this woman." Sebastian explained putting his hand over his un-beating heart and bowing down low. He himself trying not to pet the odd ears on the woman's head. But also trying not to glimpse his master who looked cute all flushed and angry.

 "Oh the demon is in a contract then. How very interesting." Mae chuckled with a purr escaping her throat as she prowled over to the earl and took his top hat off, then placing it on her own head and looking up at him. Her ears now covered she blinked up at him and a beautiful smile spread over her face.

 "Ya know, your kinda cute. As is that divine butler of yours." She bluntly stated getting closer to Ciel, effectively making him lean back with a dusty hue of pink on his cheeks. Quickly he recovered hiding the peculiar feeling and trying to reach for his hat, but before he could he realised she wasn't wearing it anymore. Instead it was back on his head with a blood red Rose hanging loosely off of it.

 "Who are you?" Ciel demanded signalling for his butler to step behind the woman, then in affect trapping Mae in between the contractor and contractee. 

In return Mae smiled and stepped far backward knocking the demon over, as he was trying to regain balance she double flipped over the earl and landed in the crouched position with her tail swishing and the cigarette still between her fingers. 

 "You won't be able to catch me earl" she purred and just like before, disappeared into the shadows.

**********>~<**********

Ciel looked out into space as he seethed over what Sebastian had done. Why did Abberline have to get in the way of Lau's sword when he was going to attack. The earl couldn't understand why Sebastian would just risk the life and soul of the contract. though that really wasn't what annoyed Ciel the most, it was that damn woman. Who was she?

Ciel had asked for the files on her but sebastian had just said that she was a 'Shifter' in which Ciel did not know what that was. She was able to take down Sebastian in only a few seconds, she obviously wasn't a human. What kind of human had animal parts and acted like one. But to Ciels disappointment, he was feeling the same bubbly and warm feeling that he got around sebastian. These inhuman but human feelings. They played and twisted about in his head. Ciel was constantly wondering why he was feeling this, why did his body react to Sebastian's touches? Why did he blush around that woman?

most of all. How could he make all of this come together?

 

**********>~<**********

Meanwhile outside of the Phantomhive manor Mae was standing on the stable looking at the earl through his window. He was cute, mor than cute. In fact, so was the butler. But unfortunately Mae could only let the duo get to her. she had to cut off her feelings of romance. The only person she loved was Grell, her darling brother/sister. Grell really needed to figure out what gender he/she was-

But no matter how much she tried, Mae could not stop thinking about both of those men. And here she was on a mission to kill someone that the earl gad information on. This was going to be harder than she thought...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo can't stop bumping into the black panther. Especially in the most odd places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention. If you can't already tell, this story starts near the end of the first season.

In the morning Ciel had sent Sebastian to deliver baby products and clothes to Abberline's widow. Ciel felt something akin to guilt once he figured out that now the baby would have no father, not a full father if the mother were to find another suitor anyway. Sebastian had teased his master on the subject this making him blush, and then making him get angry and order sebastian to clean the entire mansion top to bottom once dinner was over. It wasn't like it would take ages for the demon to clean though. It would most likely take less that a hour at the most: damned demon.

  "My lord. It is done." Came the velvety voice of the young mans demon butler. He was standing in front of the earl watching the emotions flitter across his perfect features. Sebastian found it amusing how the boy had been sitting there looking off into space, like he could see right through his demon butler, Sebastian had been standing and watching the earl for more than five minutes before he made himself known. What had the earl been thinking about?

Quickly composing himself Ciel cleared his throat and stood up, storming past Sebastian with a delicate blush on his cheeks as he demanded that Sebastian take him to the undertaker. Maybe he would have information on the young woman that had captured their interest. Yes, Ciel knew that she had also captured his demons interest too. It wasn't that hard to figure it out.

**********>~<**********

The door rang as the duo entered the parlour. The earl emanating a certain kind of authority and demanding respect. This was what the earl was bought up to literally 'scream.' Power.

The Undertaker Though was not paying attention to that, instead he was doing something else. The duo both watched in amazement as the woman that they were both intrigued with was standing next to the crazy man and whispering something in his ear, thus making the man burst out laughing masking the entire shop shake and make the door fall off its hinges. That was a joke better than all of Sebastian's, and everyone knew it. Ciel even threw a cocky and mocking smirk to said demon before setting his sights on the woman.

Her ears were covered with a black cloak that fell down to the end of her skirt. She wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a black bodice with red lace decorating the front. On her legs she was wearing a type of tie on skirt, east to rip off if in the middle of a fight. It was black with the same type of decoration. but through the slit the two were able to see what was underneath. Skin tight tights that were thicker than normal with a long pair of high heeled boots that came all the way up past her knee. It was a rather strange outfit in the least. But it did have the young earl blushing and the demon attention.

  "I can see what you mean my dear *chuckles* I will do just that. Thank you for the *chuckles* joke." The undertaker exclaimed trying not to laugh.

Mae nodded and turned to leave, but before she passed the duo the U dear taker had wished all the best to Mae's brother. This sparked even more interest in the duo as the woman nodded and left, the little bell ringing on the door.

As the shop was once again silent Ciel took his chance to demand for information on the odd woman they kept seeing. In return the Undertaker sobered up and stated in a loud voice- "Sorry young earl and master butler. But that information has already been bought." And with that went to turn Away. But instead came face to face with the demon butler, his eyes glowing. 

 "Then tell us who her brother is." He said in a sickly sweet voice, his tone dropping a octave lower sounding almost seductive. This caused the earl to have a weird tightening feeling in his stomach. He only brushed it off as Sebastian being creepy again.

 "Very cleaver Master butler. Yes, kittens brother is the reaper that you bother hate so much." The retired reaper stated before brushing past the butler. Not even asking for payment. There was no use, he had all the laughs he could want with the butler freezing up and looking horrified.

in return the earl smirked and demanded that they get to work on finding the flamboyant gender confused male. Wherever he may be.

 

**********>~<**********

 

Meanwhile Mae had just found her brother as he was about to go see William. Kissing his cheek quickly she asked him to only give out minimal information about her. Grell was the only person that knew about Mae being an assassin. And he fully supported her too.

her brother nodded and wished her luck. Happy to know that soon his sweet bassy will be coming to see little o'l him. How he was excited.

"of dear sister, how much I adore you and your scheming".....


	4. Chapter 4

William could always tell when someone was behind him, he could tell when someone was planning to annoy or jump and even attack him. But most of all, William could definitely tell when his favourite person was close by. Mae had known William for years, in fact. The way that Grell had met William was by Mae. 

At first William had been mildly amazed at the fact that he had met a reaper that could at least put him on his ass. But then Grell was then seen with a woman wearing a large hood over her head. Naturally William had beckham curious and had ended up meeting one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Mae Windsor Suttcliffe.

It had started with Grell telling him how Mae had trained and raised Grell. Then it had changed so that William then found out about Mae's supernatural ability of stealth and knowledge. She had better reflexes than even he had. So William was able to take on board all the information he could about the strange and yet wonderful woman. She had the genetics of a cat with the appearance of a panther, plus she was a capable to take down a reaper which gve her the ability to stay an assassin. She was a Grim-assassin, killing the people as they were already on the to-die list, killed by the Black Panther Assassin herself.

 "Hay mister clip happy!" Came the sultry voice of Mae as she waltzed past William to jump up on top of the filing cabinet in front of him. William sighed in mock annoyance and gave Mae a rare smile that he didn't give. And the. Each time Mae would simply raise an eyebrow and jump back down, her cloak Dropping to the floor as it slipped off. Her tail whipped around and her ears flicked as she was exsposed to the air.

 "Those pair that you warmed me about, the Earl and the demon. They're tracking me down. So I thought that I should put the, on a wild goose chase, don't ye think?" The panther purred siding up to William and walking her fingers along his arm. In return the reaper chuckled and kissed Mae on the temple before giving a devious smirk and walking close with the assassin. Oh how he was glad for meeting Grell, not that William would ever tell him that...

 

**********>~<**********

Grell wouldn't stop cooing and going gaga over Sebastian. he was so happy that his devious sister was a master mind, Mae being smart enough was able to order the queens duo to find out information on herself. They effectively had made the. Her play things, Mae loved mucking around and playing with men, and women. It wasn't the first time definitely-

 "I can assure you bassy,  I don't know much" Grell lied looking bashful as he covered up his flaming red cheeks, Sebastian looked so tempting whilst interrogating people. But this was Grell, he enjoyed it the most.

Ciel sighed, why did the reaper have to be so annoying? And besides,there was a strange feeling that was occurring in his chest from all of this nonsense. He just couldn't figure it out yet. What could the emotion be? It couldn't be jealousy. No- the earl would never get jealous over a silly thing that a reaper did. A stupid one at that, it was just too ridiculous. Ciel really didn't have time to dwell on that subject anyway, he was far more worried about who this strange woman was. She was the sister to one Grell Sutcliffe. He personally felt sorry for the strange cat woman.

 "She's my sister. And her name is Mae. She is very old, but I know she doesnt like her age to be known. She is very good friends with my Williamm, and she is similar to a grim reaper but can be hired~" at the last part Grell had placed a hand over his mouthe with a bashful blush. This of course had peeked the earls interest as he looked at Grell with a mocking smile. 

with that Sebastian did like the sound of hiring her, to boss around someone as interstino as the woman he had seen, jist thinking about stroking those soft ears and bathing in the sounds of her soft and sultry purrs. just thinking about it made him blush in the slightest-

 "Come Sebastian, we have all of the information we need." The earl demanded walking away from the reaper with a purposeful stride.

It was rather strange, when Sebastian would think about a one on one session with anyone, it wasn't always just the woman he was seeing, it was his master. Sebastian was akin to being confused at this. Over the years had he accumulated certai. Feelings for the young man? Sebastian couldn't dent that he had. That was rather strange, but unnaceptable. How ever, if something did progress who was he to stop the spark from growing larger and larger. 

 

**********>~<**********

 "To summon a reaper we would need someone to be dead sir. however, I believe that since she is 'something like a reaper' she will not come for any soul. We don't I is that she actually is or what she does. However frustrating it may be my lord we simply cannot kill a nobody." Sebastian explained looking into the mismatched eyes of his cute master. All the earl was doing was siting in his desk chair with a slur expression and his hand curled up into a tight little ball, the other was tapping rhythmically on the arm of the chair. It was rather adorable if the demon was being honest.

however the earl did not know and was rather angry with the Demon for 'taunting him again.' Did the demon enjoy it, what did he get out of seeing his angry face and then getting commanded to stop until the butler could find another way to taunt his master. It must have been exhausting.

 "I see. We have spoken to everyone, including Lau! How could no one know anything about Mae? It is rather stressing to try and figure all of this information out. On the brighter side though. It does mean that if she was to become one of my chess pieces that she would make something above the pawn,she would deserve something much worthier. We just need to get her to stay in the right place. Put her in check and then steal her for our own, so to say. Just like chess." Ciel was musing in the end. Think g of different scenarios in which he would be able to get the woman on his side. What would it require?-

 "it only requires asking for me, my dear earl" came a sultry voice from the window.


End file.
